DarkBlue::
by Cottinspriggy
Summary: What happens when the world famous pirate Uchiha Sasuke finds a girl floating in the middle of the sea, problem is she has amnesia and cant even remember her name...How does Itachi mix into this? Read and find out! Crappy sum! R&R!
1. Do you Remember?

The first thing Sakura Haruno remembered was waking up in the middle of the ocean, just floating there, the cold water slowly torturing her senses, her breathing harsh and quick, and a multitude of cuts and bruises all along her body. She blinked away the water in her eyes and looked around.

Not even a small rock for her to rest on. She tried to move her legs but she couldn't feel them. She whimpered and looked up at the blue sky, praying to god that a savior would come to her…

But if its one thing that Sakura Haruno knew, it was that her prayers were never answered…

Then… everything when black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke Uchiha,

Is there any need for me to explain?

Because anyone who's anyone knows about this pirate. Now Sasuke wasn't just any average pirate, he was the best of the best, no one could beat him… well no one except for his brother. But we wont get into that for a while now.

Sasuke was a boy who called himself a man, he had stunning features, a great body, silky black hair, and those gorgeous onyx eyes. Loved by women everywhere. His crew was loyal enough, and if they ever betrayed him… he would kill them. Simple as that. But so far that hasn't happened. He was a heartless ice cube who could get anything he wanted whenever he wanted it. No one dared question him or even look at him the wrong way… that is until one fateful day at sea, not a spec of land in sight.

"Sasuke!" Naruto, Sasuke first mate and best friend, called.

Sasuke growled some vulgar words under his breath and walked towards the blonde.

"Sasuke look!" Naruto pointed a dirty finger at the water. Several sailors were all peering into the distance to get a look at the foreign object.

"Probably just some junk…" Huffed Ino Yamanaka, she was a healer, not a very good one but she was the only one willing to serve pirates. In truth be told the crew wanted nothing more than to throw her overboard but the needed a healer… and as pathetic as she was she could at least heal cuts and the like, they all just had to pray that nothing serious ever happened.

Sasuke ignored her and squinted his eyes. "what is it?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged "well we know it isn't ramen…" Sasuke sweatdropped. Ino glared at the blonde and slapped his arm "could you stop wasting Sasuke time you stupid little boy!" Naruto glared at her "your one to talk…" he mumbled. Ino fumed "WHY YOO LITTL-"

"will you shut up!" Sasuke stared at her with and irritated face. Ino could only stare back.

"Sasuke look!" Naruto leaned forward.

"What?"

"Do you see that? Its-"

"Its pink…" Sasuke finished for him. "what in the hell is that?"

They all watched with curiosity as the object floated towards them. Naruto gasped "it's a… It's a girl!" Sasuke's eyes widened as he peered down at it. Sasuke blinked, "well someone get her up here!" he barked with frustration. Naruto dove into the water and scooped up the pink haired maiden in his arms.

"is it alive?" Ino called down at him.

Naruto glanced up at her "yeah… but _she_ is unconscious…"

Sasuke looked down at the girl in Naruto's arms with fascination; he couldn't see her face, only her long pink hair. Naruto swam to the side of the ship and handed her up to Gaara who gently cradled her in his arms. Sasuke eyed him… what was with this?

The insensitive, cold, heartless, and otherwise _evil_ Gaara actually treating someone with care?

Ino huffed, "I told you it was just some trash…" she said flipping her hair. Gaara opened his mouth as if to say something but then promptly closed it. Naruto flopped himself onto the deck and heaved in a deep breath.

"well how is she?" He leaned over to get a better look at her, his blond spiky hair was matted down onto his face.

"um… here Naruto…" whispered a shy voice.

Naruto turned to see a pink faced Hinata handing him a light blue towel. He gave her a toothy grin "thanks Hinata! What would I do without ya!" he patted a wet hand on her back and gratefully took the towel. Hinata couldn't help but feel slightly exasperated as she felt a wet spot on her back.

Sasuke growled as Naruto began to ramble on about how many bowls of ramen it would take to heat him up again. "Naruto…" he glared at the blonde with deadly onyx eyes.

Naruto clamped his hands over his mouth as if it was some sort of untamable abomination. Sasuke sighed and straightened himself up. "so…" he stated in a monotone voice "what shall we do with her…"

"just throw her back over board, she wont be our problem anymore…" Ino flared, the crew looked at her with irritation and Gaara had noticeably tensed. He placed the girl on the ground, her face still hidden and stood up. "We need to heal her and feed her; she also is probably suffering from dehydration…" Naruto jumped forward "HOLY SHIT GAARA YOU CAN TALK?!?!?" Gaara eyed him. They had all heard him speak before but this was the first time they had ever seen the redhead say more than two or three words willingly.

Sasuke pushed Naruto back. "he's right, lets just feed her and heal her, we cant really just leave her here… besides there might be a reward out for this girl…"

"but I don't know how to heal internal wounds…" Ino pouted. 

"do you know anything?" Naruto asked in an irritated voice.

"shut up you river rat! Internal damage is hard and only the really high class medics know how do heal them!!"

Naruto growled at her.

The crew all murmured "she we hold her for ransom?" Ino asked.

"no! if we do that it will just cause us more trouble!" Shikamaru yelled, "well have the navy on our ass if-"

He was cut off by a light coughing noise. Sasuke looked down to see the girl turning over onto her back with her eyes shut tight. Everyone just stared as she began to cough more violently. Gaara took a step closer to her but stopped in his tracks as she slowly lifted her hands to her chest and began to make hand signals.

"is she…" Naruto gaped at what he was seeing. Sasuke suppressed the urge to gape as he watched the girl heal herself.

A green haze hovered over her hands and her breathing became more steady and she squinted her eyes as if trying to open them. Her hands fell to her side and she slowly hoisted herself up with her elbows and slowly opened her eyes revealing two jade orbs that looked around at them like a baby cat about to be mercilessly slaughtered.

Sasuke felt a sudden pang of compassion for the girl as her shoulders began to shake but he shoved it to the back of his mind.

"W.. where a-am I?" she asked in a shaky voice. "your safe here lady" Naruto smiled and extended a hand towards her. She backed away from it and her eyes went from fearful to dangerous "you … you didn't answer my question.." there was no hiding the fact that this girl was terrified.

"Your on a pirate ship, _we_ _rescued_ you , you ungrateful brat, what's your name girl?" Ino snapped at her. Sasuke gave her a warning glare.

The girl blinked and lifted her hands to her head "I … I cant remember…"

"amnesia?" Shikamaru asked. Ino stared "most likely… but amnesia can be relatively easy to heal…" she stepped closer to the girl and placed a hand over her eyes. The girl back away letting out a light gasp. Sasuke knelt down next to her "its ok she wont hurt you" he tried to sound as comforting as possible but somehow it came sounding like a warning. The girl stared into his eyes and her mouth slowly opened .

"Itachi…" She whispered , Sasuke's eyes went wide.


	2. Deja Vu

YAY!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! yeah I know I kinda made ino a bitch but she always annoyed me so I figured what the hell, but yeah thanks again for the reviews they mean a lot!!!

**Previously-**

**The girl blinked and lifted her hands to her head "I … I cant remember…" **

"**amnesia?" Shikamaru asked. Ino stared "most likely… but amnesia can be relatively easy to heal…" she stepped closer to the girl and placed a hand over her eyes. The girl back away letting out a light gasp. Sasuke knelt down next to her "its ok she wont hurt you" he tried to sound as comforting as possible but somehow it came sounding like a warning. The girl stared into his eyes and her mouth slowly opened . **

"**Itachi…" She whispered , Sasuke's eyes went wide. **

--- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Sasuke eyes flashed and he grabbed her shoulders slamming her against the side of the boat. The girl let out a yelp and closed her eyes as if expecting a blow.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME?!?" he screamed at her, his face only inches away from her own. Naruto grabbed Sasuke shoulders and pulled him back "Sasuke stop it!" he yelled. Sasuke shoved him off and shook the whimpering girl again. "Answer me damn it!" The girls eyes flared and she looked up at him with determination.

Now… let me warn you…

What happened next is something no female had ever don't before, at least … not to Sasuke. The crew looked on in horror as the girl pushed him back and lifted her foot slamming it into his face and literally sending him flying back.

The first thought going through Sasuke mind was '_that's a strong girl…' _

THUMP… and groan…

Neji and Tenten lifted Sasuke to his feet as he wiped away the blood coming out of his mouth.

Ino blinked "your just gonna let her do that to you?!"

Naruto couldn't help but give a playful wink to the pink haired girl.

Hinata gasped and hid behind Naruto for fear of Sasuke's oncoming wrath.

Neji eyes her with fascination

Shikamaru mumbled something about how troublesome this was

And Tenten has her fist in the air yelling something about girl power.

Gaara tensed and looked at Sasuke who was currently giving the pink headed girl one of his most vile stares.

"She's going back over board now!" he said as he advanced towards her.

Gaara had moved in from of the girl putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder as if to calm him.

"Sasuke she's just frightened, besides she's a healer we could use her on the ship… don't let your anger get the best of you…" Sasuke clenched his fists and looked down at the girl once more.

"why have you taken such interest in this girl Gaara…" he never took his eyes off of her. "what are you hiding?" Gaara turned to look at the girl.

" I …" he shifted "well… I knew her when I was younger…"

The girl in the mean time was trying to stand up, her worn out legs weren't being of much use though. She looked at Gaara with a calm face "you did?"

"Yes," Gaara's eyes were downcast.

Ino shrieked, "hey we don't need a healer _IM _the healer on this boat!!!" everyone ignored her.

Naruto watched with curiosity his mouth in a giant O shape.

"Do you remember him at all miss?" Tenten asked.

The girl shook her head, "all I know is that he ran away… nothing else.. I don't even know his name."

Sasuke , who had spent the last five minutes regaining his dignity coughed. "so then what's your name girl?" he asked in an icy tone.

She glared at him. Sasuke sighed in annoyance "why wont you talk to me?"

"you look like him…"

Naruto popped his head in "like who? Itachi?"

She nodded, Sasuke couldn't help but wince at the thought. 'do I really?'

"oh well he isn't him… I promise!" Naruto beamed his nicest smile at her. The girl shyly smiled back her shoulders relaxing lightly. Gaara moved next to her "Your name is Sakura… Sakura Haruno… Remember?" he asked. She shook her head.

"then how do you know Itachi" Tenten help Sakura stand up straight.

"I… I don't know. I'm sorry…" Sasuke growled

"if you have amnesia just heal it…" he spat.

"I cant" she stated.

"well **I** can!" Ino pushed her way towards Sakura placing her hands over her eyes again. "this time stay still" she hissed. Sakura barley nodded.

A faint green light hovered over Ino's hands. She stood there for about five minuets grumbling something inaudible. "what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"it's a mind block… the stupid girl put up a mind block!" Ino removed her hand and crossed her arms.

"why would that happen?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, she probably got raped or something," Sakura looked up at her in horror. Sasuke tensed. "you see sometime girls who usually are weak physically and mentally do this when something bad happens to them, they do it so they can forget whatever happened its usually rape, torture or murder, its more like something a weakling would do, I'm guessing she was-" Ino was cut off.

"Ino stop it." Sasuke looked at her, "just back to the infirmary and well call for you when needed…" Sakura's breathing had quickened as she looked at Gaara with pleading eyes. Tenten wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulder "its ok Sakura, well take good care of you here, your safe now." Ino looked at Sasuke "b-but I-" "**now,** Ino…" Sasuke ordered.

Once Ino had left Sasuke looked back at Sakura, whatever happened to her, he guessed it was because of Itachi.

"Naruto, put he in the extra room, give her food and water… well all just sleep on this.." Although it seemed a strange way to sum up the day, it was the most effective route presented. So Sakura was put in the extra room (Right next to the captains ) Gaara stood outside her door for a good hour before he finally went to his cot. Naruto gave her some ramen, Neji gave her a speech on how much of a bastard Sasuke was, Shikamaru thought she was troublesome, and Sasuke ignored her completely.

Tenten decided that what she needed most right now was a friend… and so she gave that to Sakura.. a friendship… the third most precious gift Sakura would ever receive. What are the first and second? … well that's a secret… (:

------

Sasuke had washed the blood off of his face and changed his shirt. He wasn't tired, he was restless. Why the hell did this girl know his brothers name, and then what are the odds that _he _would find her floating out in the middle of the ocean…

It all seemed off. He ran his fingers though his hair and sighed. _This_ was frustrating. **She** was frustrating. And currently… **Life** was frustrating…

Before he knew it Sasuke found himself in front of her door listening. He didn't hear anything other than breathing. She was asleep. _'no duh, its past midnight…' _

He slowly twisted the door knob and gently pushed it forward trying to be as quiet as possible. The door creaked… and Sasuke cursed.

Have you ever noticed, that when you try to be quiet everything you do is noisy? Like in the morning when everyone is asleep and your awake, you make yourself some cereal trying to be as silent as a mouse but every step you take is like someone clapping their hands, you open the fridge and it sounds like a thunder bolt, you set down your bowl and it sounds like a bombe went of in your kitchen…

That's how Sasuke felt now. As he watched her sleep,

She was laying in her bed covered in a sheen of sweat, but she was shivering like she was in Antarctica. But her breathing was calm, as if she had no troubles at all. Irritating girl.

"your probably the most irritating girl I have every met…" he grumbled.

Sakura shifted in her sleep causing Sasuke to go stalk still, what would his explanation be if he was caught watching her sleep?

'oh hey I was just watching you sleep don't mind me at all!' Sasuke sweat dropped at the idea. Turning he glanced at her once last time before leaving.

"wait!" called a feminine voice.

Sasuke cursed and slowly turned around "…" what was he supposed to say?

Sakura blinked at him, "what's your last name?"

Sighing he walked over to her and sat in the side of her bed "Uchiha…"

"oh," She lifted her knees to her chest and exhaled "you _his _brother"

"I'm sorry for anything he did to you," he looked intently at the floor. Damn it was dirty, lazy ass Shikamaru was supposed to clean this room…

"Its ok… sorry for kicking you" she blushed at the memory. Sasuke smirked. "it didn't hurt"

Sakura twitched, "I send you flying,… and you were bleeding," She stated.

"yes but your weak"

"_Your weak girl" _

Sakura blinked "what did you say?"

"I said your weak.." he growled slightly irritated that he had to repeat himself.

"Deja vu" she whispered.

Sakura closed her eyes as pieces started falling back into her mind.

- - - - -

"_worthless!"_

"_you WILL die here" _

"_your under MY control" _

"_SAKURA RUN!" _

"_now your alone." _

"_Sakura Haruno… You MINE…" _

_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**Thanks for the reviews again!!! Since its summer vaca I should have the chaps up pretty quickly !**


	3. He's watching me

Thanks for all the reviews!!!

tsuki-kage Uchida- Don't worry about that, I got it aaaaall covered (; And I think your going to like how it turns out! But if you have any input I would be pleased to hear it ! Thanks for the review!

OK!!! Here I Go !!!

"**Its ok… sorry for kicking you" she blushed at the memory. Sasuke smirked. "it didn't hurt" **

**Sakura twitched, "I send you flying,… and you were bleeding," She stated. **

"**yes but your weak"**

"_**Your weak girl" **_

**Sakura blinked "what did you say?" **

"**I said your weak.." he growled slightly irritated that he had to repeat himself. **

"**Deja vu" she whispered. **

**Sakura closed her eyes as pieces started falling back into her mind. **

**- - - - - **

"_**worthless!"**_

"_**you WILL die here" **_

"_**your under MY control" **_

"_**SAKURA RUN!" **_

"_**now your alone." **_

"_**Sakura Haruno… **__**Your MINE**__**…" **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0—0-0-**_

Sasuke woke up that next morning to a loud banging noise on his door, "Naruto go the hell away!" he grumbled and turned over.

"Sasuke its almost lunchtime you slept in dumb shit!" Naruto yelled from behind the door.

Sasuke jumped up falling onto the floor "WHAT?!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura looked down at the blue water with Gaara standing next to her.

"So Gaara how did I know you?" she asked.

Gaara sighed "well, you came from a wealthy family… so did I, but we were under you" He was cut off.

"You weren't like slaves were you?" she asked with a tinge of horror in her voice.

Gaara chuckled "no, don't worry… but about two hundred years ago your clan saved my clan from an oncoming attack from some past enemies, our entire clan would have been slaughtered if it wasn't for your clan, meaning I wouldn't be alive right now, so we are forever indebted to protect you"

Sakura couldn't help but feel slightly proud. 'man I'm cooler than I thought!'

Gaara continued "so anyway, I was borne one year before you and when I turned ten I started to train with you"

"Train?" She asked.

"Were ninja's Sakura… most people here are"

"wow… I guess that explains me kicking the captain…" she bent over the edge of the ship further to get a better look at the dark blue water.

Gaara propped his elbows on the side of the ship and continued "so we became friends and when I turned twelve I began my duties in protecting you"

Sakura seemed like she understood it all, or at least like she was trying to understand it.

"Gaara… were you and I… together?" she asked.

Gaara couldn't help but let out a light laugh, "No Sakura, your were like my little sister…" He ruffled her pink hair "I guess its just hard seeing you again… and you don't remember me at all…" he whispered the last part.

"Im sorr-" she started.

"No **I'm **sorry, … when I ran away I left you… and whatever happened to you could have been prevented if I was there… Its my fault that your like this…"

Gaara turned away from her.

"no Gaara its not, you couldn't have-"

"Sakura you don't even remember it, so how could you know if it was my fault or not?" His voice made it seem like he was angry at her but anyone with half a brain could see he was mad at himself. Before she could say anything he had vanished, not literally… he probably just walked to the other side of the boat, but even so, Sakura felt a wave of sadness fill her

"_Gaara! Gaara help me!" _

"_Gaara where are you?!?" _

"_Sakura go back to sleep" _

"_Mom I cant find Gaara!" _

"_Sakura go back to sleep" _

"_Sakura RUN!" _

"_Sakura go back to sleep" _

"_It will all be better when you wake up…" _

"_so go back to sleep" _

"_Wake up girl"_

- - - - -- - - - -- - - -

Tenten watched as Sakura looked off into space. She cautiously walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder bringing Sakura back to earth "Sakura are you ok?" She asked with concern. Sakura peered at her "yeah…"

Sasuke marched onto the deck glaring at everyone as if **they **had all slept in. Ino snuck up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist seductively. Sasuke stood motionless trying to give her the hint.

"S-a-s-u-k-e!" she chirped into his ear.

"hn,…" he grunted.

She pressed herself to him "I had originally wanted to wake you up but Naruto beat me to it…"

"I'd prefer Naruto waking me up…" he sighed.

Ino pouted "but Sasuke!" she began to lower her hands around his waist. "it would have been soooo much fun…" she whispered into his ear.

Sasuke had had enough "remove yourself from me woman…"

"but Sasuke I-"

Sasuke shook her off "your on this ship as a healer not a whore Yamanako…"

Ino gaped at him.

"so next time you want to cleave to someone … make sure its off _my _ship and _Away from my crew…_" he side glanced at her before walking over towards the helm.

'damn that girl is annoying…' he thought to himself. "hey Neji I can take it from here"

Neji, who was currently steering the boat glanced at him "aye aye…" he mumbled. Sasuke took the helm in his hands, his pride now at its maximum as he looked out at his crew, he saw Tenten's red hair, Naruto's Yellow, Hinata's dark blue and…

_Pink…_

"…"

What?

"what the hell…" he squinted his eyes "Neji since when did I have a crew member with pink hair!?!" he roared assuming either it was a stowaway or some moron dyed their hair.

Neji, who had seated himself on a barrel, resting his arms looked up "you don't remember ?"

Sasuke blinked _'how drunk was I last night?'_ "remember what?" he growled.

'_wait… did I even drink last night?' _

"That's Sakura… the girl we found… floating around…" Sasuke blinked.

"She kicked you in the fa-"

"Oh **that** girl…" he growled before Neji could finish.

"yeah… remember… she is a healer.. so we can finally kill Ino…" Neji sighed out of happiness.

"hey who says were gonna keep her?" Sasuke growled.

"well the crew likes her, and she is a better healer than Ino.. and she can cook!" Neji patted his stomach. Sasuke twitched. "you ate breakfast and nobody woke me up?" he growled.

"well we didn't want to ruin the mood…" Neji raised his hands in defense.

Sasuke glared at him. "Neji your breaks over take the helm!" he barked. 

Neji jumped up "but I've been steering ALL NIGHT!" Neji protested "who the fuck do you think you are?!?" he yelled into Sasuke's face.

"I'm the captain…" he stated calmly.

Sakura leaned over the edge "Tenten!" she cried pointing a finger in the water.

"yeah?" Tenten was facing opposite to the water with her elbows propped up on the side of the ship.

"Look a fish!!" Sakura waved her hand around.

Tenten turned her head "well it is the ocean"

"yeah but this is the first fish I ever remember seeing! So its kinda like the first time I have ever seen a fish…" Sakura smiled as if it were all normal. Tenten looked at her with awe, this girl had no idea who she was, she couldn't remember a thing, yet other than Naruto she was the happiest person on this vessel. 'I wish I could be like you…' she thought.

"Tenten!" Sakura cried out frantically.

Tenten whipped her head towards her. "what is it?"

"he's here!" she pointed a finger out towards the sea. Tenten looked "Sakura there's nothing there…" Tenten squinted her eyes.

"no! your wrong he's here!!" Sakura backed away from the edge of the boat with her hands on the side of her head "don't let him get me please don't!" she screamed, tears pouring down her face. She fell down onto her knees.

Sasuke marched over "what the bloody hell is all the yelling about?!?" his hands folded in front of him.

"I don't know I think she's having a fit!" Tenten knelt down next to her placing her hands on Sakura's shoulders. "Sakura its ok there's nothing out there!" Gaara walked towards them. Sakura pushed Tenten off. "no your wrong I saw him! He was watching us!" Sakura began to shake. Sasuke got a bad feeling. 'what the hell is with this girl?'

"Sakura who did you see" Gaara pulled her up making her face him.

"I saw _him_" she pointed at Sasuke.

"Sakura think your not making any sense!" Gaara furrowed his brow.

Sasuke knew who she meant. "Sakura…" Sakura looked up at him "did you see my brother?" it sounded more like a statement .

Sakura nodded her head looking at Sasuke pleadingly. "you … you have to believe me I saw him he's coming this way!" She pleaded with him.

Sasuke looked out at the water "there's nothing there…" he stated, but something told him she was right.

Gaara sighed "Sakura are you sure…" Sakura nodded, her breathing quick and sharp.

Gaara looked at Sasuke "I think she's right…"

"how can you be sure?" Sasuke looked at Gaara dead in the eye. Gaara stared right back.

"She's always been able to see things that no one else can.." he stated.

"like Byakugan?" Naruto had popped his head in dragging a pink Hinata behind him.

Gaara shook his head "well its not as strong as Byakugan…"

Sakura hadn't calmed down and was now hiding her face in Gaara's chest.

Sasuke glanced out at the water still seeing nothing. "Hinata use your Byakugan and see is anything is out there…"

"y-yes Captain!" she whispered.

(I don't know is she does hand signals or anything to activate it but if she does please tell me!)

Hinata faced the water "Byakugan!"

She scanned their surrounding and her eyes landed on a single spot, she squinted them

"I … there's something there… but there cloaking themselves… if they had been any further I couldn't have seen them…"

"cloaking?" Tenten leaned over the edge looking in the direction of there unseen visitors.

"yes.. they hide there chakra and, anything else that could be traced…" she whispered, Hinata wasn't used to this kind of attention and it was starting to get to her.

"I know its him…" whispered Sakura, her face still hidden.

Sasuke nodded "I think she's right… but does he knew that _were _here?" he questioned.

Sakura pointed down at the water "his snake is watching us" Sakura's voice was deeper and calmer now, as if she didn't want to show fear anymore.

Naruto dashed to the side of the boat just in time to see a purple snake swim away.

"Shit she's right! Sasuke they know were here we need to move now!" Sasuke turned towards Neji "Neji turn south at full speed were on the run!"

"Tenten get all the crew up here and load the canons in case of-"

"your too late…" Sakura whispered. Gaara put a hand on her head looking out at the water.

"he's coming.. you cant run because if you do you will be punished…" Sakura pushed her face up against Gaara.

Sasuke began to breath hard and looked at Sakura with disbelief. "we have to fight him then"

"he's not here to fight…."

"then why is he here?" Gaara looked down at her.

"to take me back"


	4. Familiar Darkness

Thanks for the reviews!!!!

**EH!!!! By the way, I noticed in my last chapter I said that Tenten had red hair, … I meant Browne… you see I was gonna add Gaara to that list, sorry about that!!!**

**Love**

**Love **

**Love**

Love you AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Sakura pointed down at the water "his snake is watching us" Sakura's voice was deeper and calmer now, as if she didn't want to show fear anymore. **

**Naruto dashed to the side of the boat just in time to see a purple snake swim away. **

"**Shit she's right! Sasuke they know were here we need to move now!" Sasuke turned towards Neji "Neji turn south at full speed were on the run!" **

"**Tenten get all the crew up here and load the canons in case of-" **

"**your too late…" Sakura whispered. Gaara put a hand on her head looking out at the water. **

"**he's coming.. you cant run because if you do you will be punished…" Sakura pushed her face up against Gaara. **

**Sasuke began to breath hard and looked at Sakura with disbelief. "we have to fight him then" **

"**he's not here to fight…." **

"**then why is he here?" Gaara looked down at her. **

"**to take me back" **

- - - - - - - - -

Naruto shook his head "but this doesn't make sense how did they find us?"

"Im … I'm so sorry…" Sakura's shoulders began to shake "Its because of me.."

"there they are…" Gaara stated, his voice dead of any emotion.

Sure enough, in the distance a ship could be seen, it was coming towards them at incredible speeds. Sakura turned her head to see the shadowy figure immerging from the fog and heading their way. She could almost see Itachi's eyes looking at her. Hungry for power. The back of her neck burned as the ship neared… now that she thought about it, her neck had been burning all day, at first she could hardly feel it but now…

It was much worse.

Ino looked out at the ship her voice shaking "w-what are we going to do?"

Tenten looked at Sakura who had peeled herself at Gaara and was looking towards Itachi's ship, her eyes were empty.

_Sakura ran…_

_She ran as fast as she could. _

_Her legs were numb now but she couldn't stop. Her green eyes took in her surroundings, she ran through hallway after hallway until she found the stairs. Her heart jumped 'freedom' _

_As Sakura climbed her way to the top sunlight engulfed her and she took in the scent of the ocean salt. She could still feel blood pouring down her face from the last test they did on her. She would rather die than go back. _

_She jumped onto the deck running for the side of the boat when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and hot breath on her neck. _

_Sakura choked back tears as she had her freedom torn away from her yet again. _

"_now where do you think your going my dear?" Itachi's smooth voice felt like venom to her. _

_Sakura began to thrash violently kicking Itachi as hard as she could. He grabbed her hair and yanked her towards him so she slammed up against his chest. Sakura felt his hand reach just below the back of her neck and she felt her heart beat quicken. _

"_NO PLEASE DON'T!" _

_Too late. Pain surged through every part of her body as she fell to the ground unable to breath. She felt herself being lifted up and soon she was surrounded by that all too familiar darkness that had imprisoned her for so long. _

_And then , she felt the pain she had tried to forget. She couldn't do this… she wanted to die. _

"don't be stupid Ino!" Naruto yelled, he seemed angrier than usual.

Sakura snapped out of her trance.

"Sakura we have to hide you!" Tenten grabbed Sakura's shoulders.

"they know she's here…" Sasuke stated "and if we hide her they'll just tear my ship apart…" Sasuke sighed and side glanced at Sakura. 'she's shaking' he thought. But her face looked determined as she watched the enemy ship.

Sakura's eyes became hard "its him"

Gaara looked up , he could see a figure on the ship,

And as it came closer and closer the figure became more clear.

"he really does look like Sasuke" Ino gaped. Sakura's hands were at her side, the burning in her neck was almost unbearable. Sasuke walked to the side of the boat. "what do you want Itachi…"

"well well little brother, what a surprise, but you knew we were coming didn't you?" Itachi's ship was now only a few feet from their own. Sasuke stiffened.

Itachi's dark eyes landed on Sakura. "Im sure our little sweet heart told you we were coming… right my dear?" Sakura took in a sharp breath and Gaara moved closer to her.

"just hand her over and well leave" he stated, a man with a blue face walked up next to Itachi "ah.. its Sakura… hello dear , its been so boring without you here…" he slurred.

Sakura felt a lump in her throat "Kisame…" she choked out.

_It was the middle of the night , Sakura lay crumpled on the floor when the door creaked open. It was the shark man. _

'_oh god help me' she thought. _

"_Sakura.. get up dear" he whispered into her ear. Sakura shivered and pretended to be asleep. She heard a growl and felt her hair being yanked. She screamed as loud as she could but she knew that wouldn't do anything. Kisame slapped her face "shut up you stupid girl!" _

_Sakura felt his slimy hand cover her mouth. She bit down hard until she felt blood. Kisame screamed kicked her into a wall. _

_The same fight. Every once in a while Kisame would come to her in the middle of the night and try to have his way with her, so far he hadn't been successful. _

_She would fight him until he lost interest and stumbled away from her. Then she would fall back onto the floor, fading into a nightmarish sleep. _

Sasuke watched Sakura.

Gaara put a hand on her shoulder. Sakura shook him off and glared at Kisame and Itachi.

Itachi smirked "still as feisty as ever Sakura… even after all the things we did to you?" he squinted his eyes as if looking into her mind.

Sakura felt the burning in her neck again. Sasuke felt his heart beat quicken.

"ah I see… you cant remember can you?" he leaned over the side of his ship. "well then, let me help you remember.." he whispered. Sakura watched as he appeared in front of her. Gaara jumped forward only to be pushed aside by Kisame. Sasuke clenched his fists.

Itachi looked down at Sakura, she could feel his breathing falling down on her. Her body froze, she couldn't even breath. Everyone watched as he lifted his hand towards her face placing it over her eyes. Sakura felt her heart stop as memories flashed into her. All the things they did to her, and why they did it. Everything that happened on that ship…

Screaming… have you ever heard a scream so nightmarish that it stays with you forever? Like a song playing in your head over and over again until you begin to feel the pain or fear of that scream.

Time stopped for Sakura, he had her, she had gotten away but he found her again. She hear Someone call out her name. Who was it? She couldn't see anything, or feel anything. All she could feel was Itachi's cold hand.

She felt his lift his other hand and trail it down her neck. Sakura began to scream again, this time with pain, she could taste her blood in her mouth, she could feel that burning, like being lit on fire and frozen to death at the same time. And all it took was someone's touch. She heard her name again, Tenten. When she felt him remove his hand from her eyes, the burning still continued she turned her head to see Kisame with his arms wrapped around Tenten.

'stop!'

'stop it!'

'say something Sakura say something!'

'STOP!"

"STOP!!!" she screamed. She looked at Itachi's now blood red eyes. Itachi smirked as he looked at her. Her eyes had changed. Just as planned. Her once green eyes now were lined with pink, her chakara color. Itachi had done this. When he first captured her he had told her…

"_we will make you come to love us, and then you will be our savior, you have more power than you know Haruno… I'm here to awaken that power…" _

But Sakura had learned to control it on her own. … She was in charge now…

She took a small step forward and slammed her fist into his stomach sending him flying backward. Kisame looked up from his current business giving Tenten a chance to wriggle away from his grasp. Gaara slid his foot across the ground creating a mini sandstorm causing Itachi to trip over himself. Kisame threw a kunai at Gaara landing it right in his shoulder.

( Ok I suck at fight scenes so you need to use your imagination…. Sorry…)

"Gaahg!" Gaara stepped back pulling out the kunai. Sasuke pulled out his katana and darted towards Itachi. This was it, he was going to kill him… but it seemed far to easy. Didn't it?

Of course it was, it was **way** too easy…

Sakura glanced at Sasuke "**Stop!**" Surprisingly he did.

He gave her a questioning glare. "that's not him, it's a water clone…" Itachi lay on the floor motionless while Kisame had already returned to his own ship. Sakura stabbed Itachi's clone and he turned into a puddle of water "he used to do this to mess with me" she spat out bitterly. "There gone!" Naruto called out. Everyone looked up expecting to see Itachi's boat but it had gone… vanished as if it were never there…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Thanks for the reviews… please keep reading ! I know the plot is a little thin now but it gets better I promise!!! And sorry for my miserable writing skills… ): **


	5. Hair

Heyheyhey! Thanks for the reviews, and I am sooo sorry, I know that you guys probably want to kill me for the wait but here it is!!! OK! Now for the moment you have all been waiting for? What really happened to Sakura on that ship? And who will she confide in? Well Sasuke feels a little guilty because she suffered through all of this and it was HIS brother.

Well then… here I go!

- - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Previously on .::Dark Blue::.

**Of course it was, it was way too easy… **

**Sakura glanced at Sasuke "Stop!" Surprisingly he did. **

**He gave her a questioning glare. "that's not him, it's a water clone…" Itachi lay on the floor motionless while Kisame had already returned to his own ship. Sakura stabbed Itachi's clone and he turned into a puddle of water "he used to do this to mess with me" she spat out bitterly. "There gone!" Naruto called out. Everyone looked up expecting to see Itachi's boat but it had gone… vanished as if it were never there…**

**- - - - - - - - **

_**In this scene I didn't do a very good job of writing it , not very good at these types so feel free to edit it if you like, I'm also looking for an editor, since I'm not very good at it. **_

_**Oh and in the last chapter I forgot to mention that Sakura didn't completely get her memory back, only some bits and pieces of what happened on Itachi's ship, she still has no memory of what happened before that…**_

_**Sorry again for my terrible writing ): **_

Gaara struggled to stand up using one hand to cover the wound on his shoulder. "S-Sakura are you alright?" he was in pain. Sakura sucked in a sharp breath of air and looked at him, her lower lip shaking. "Your bleeding" she slowly walked over to him and grabbed his hand removing it from his shoulder. She inspected the damage "its not that bad" he grumbled. "don't waste your chakara on me heal your own wound.." he mumbled. Sakura blinked "I didn't get wounded" she stated

Sasuke put his katana away, "then what was all that screaming about?" his voice was monotone as usual.

Sakura shifted and Gaara looked at her "Sakura what's on you neck?" Sakura peered at him, her sea foam eyes were glazed over. "what did they do to you Sakura?"

Sakura didn't answer, she just stared at the sea, watching the waves dance around in the water. "Sakura show me your neck" Gaara's voice was a bit more forceful now.

Sakura shook her head "its nothing important" Sasuke fumed

"what the fuck do you mean 'not important'? my ship was just attacked because of **you **I think we have a fucking right to know!" Sasuke glared at Sakura his onyx eye's boring into her jade ones. Sakura returned his glare "then throw me over board!" she waved a hand out at the water.

Sasuke steamed, this was the first time anyone on his ship had ever yelled at him like this and so far he didn't like it one bit.

"Your such a selfish brat!" he clenched his fists doing his best to contain himself.

"Overconfident bastard!" Sakura's pink hair tossed about in the wind.

"BIG FOREHEAD!"

"BEETLE EYES!"

"PINK HAIR!"

"CHICKEN BUTT HAIR!!!"

"LITTLE-… what?" Sasuke blinked and resisted the temptation to feel the back of his hair.

"you heard me you stuck up snob!" Sakura had her arms folded and her eyes pierced into him.

Naruto began to examine Sasuke "wow Sasuke you hair really does look like a chicken butt!" Gaara grabbed Sakura's arm "Sakura tell me what happened now" Sakura looked at him. "No" she growled.

"Sakura stop this, your being selfish we could have been attacked" he whispered.

Sakura blinked, she was being selfish. "I- it's a mark" she half hissed.

"let me see it" Gaara saw Sakura's eyes flash from green to pink.

"**Just go to hell Itachi!" **She screamed and shoved him back. Naruto caught Gaara just before crashed into Hinata. "Sakura what's gotten into you?!?" he yelled.

Sasuke moved forward. "Sakura Itachi isn't here, let us see the mark." Another emotionless statement from the human ice cube… and in the prefect situation too… (;

Sakura glared at him "**not after what you did! You killed them all !" **Everyone watched as she shouted, had she lost it? They watched as she frantically looked around herself as if searching for an escape. Shikamaru mumbled something about how troublesome this was.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed her shoulders making her face him. "Sakura stop this right now!"

Her screaming continued more violently as she thrashed about scratching and biting anything to get away, as if she were stuck inside a nightmare.

Gaara growled as he raised his hand and slapped her across the face… HARD.

Maybe a little too hard, Hinata gasped as Sakura flew to the side and landed on the floor.

Tenten stood shocked "Gaara how could you do that?!?"

"she's had worse" he stated emotionlessly.

Sakura sat up, her eyes back to their normal color, a red mark graced her right cheek. She seemed in a daze as she looked up at everyone "where am I?" she asked innocently.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Tenten knelt down next to her "Sakura do you really not remember?"

Sakura shook her head, Tenten sighed "do you know who we are?" she asked curtly.

Sakura nodded "Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Gaara, Ino, Neji, Kiba, and The Captain… right?" Sakura spoke as if she were uncertain. Tenten smiled and nodded.

Sasuke grumbled, either she didn't remember his name or she didn't care…

Tenten helped Sakura stand up. "Sakura tell me what you remember."

"I remember waking up this morning, making breakfast, watching the fish with you, talking with Gaara, and then I saw a boat, but that's all…" her eyes peered innocently up at her.

Tenten sighed "well I'm sure it will come back to you," this was exasperating… Finding a girl out in the middle of the ocean who randomly freaks' out and starts having fist, loses her memory, and is an important asset to Itachi. Sasuke watches silently as Sakura was lead into the infirmary followed by Gaara. Something was off. Neji stood right beside staring blankly in the direction that Sakura had gone.

"What's wrong with this picture Neji?"

Even thought they wouldn't never admit it, Sasuke an Neji always went to each other with difficult questions, because they admired each other. But of course being stuck up prodigy's they wound rather die than admit that.

"She relies on animalistic instincts" Neji said flatly.

"a defense mechanism, why would Itachi choose her?"

"chakra control"

"how do you figure?"

"remember when she kicked you?"

Sasuke mumbled something unintelligible.

"I noticed immediately that she had perfect chakra control…" a light smirk formed on his face. "especially considering she sent you flying.

"Hn" which in this case would mean 'fuck you'

"But anyway, if Itachi had wanted to , he could have easily taken her just now,"

"Hn…" which probably mean 'what do you mean?'

"I mean, it was like he was just probing us, checking out the situation… so in the mean time I think we should play it safe and head for a part or something…"

"right… Raintree would probably be the best," he sighed giving off a hint of annoyance "well then, get back to work." And with that said he huffed away with his hands stuffed deep into his pockets.

Neji growled "don't I ever get a fucking break?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura sat at the edge of her bed listening to Naruto talk to Hinata. She wasn't really paying attention though. There were other thing in her mind. For one, her cheek stung even though she had already healed it. And two, she had lied. She hadn't forgotten what had happened. It was true that for a moment she blacked out and was in a bit of a daze but now… she remembered Itachi's clone coming onto the ship. The burning on the back of her neck. The things they put her through,.

It all seemed pointless to her, she was just a object to them. A test subject for their maniacal idea's. Why did they choose her? Well that was easy enough, she had incredible chakra control, but wasn't strong enough to fight back.

Why they hadn't taken her away just a moment ago was still unknown to her, she immediately recognized Itachi's clone but she hadn't noticed until just now, that his entire ship and crew was a water clone, the bastards were probably hiding somewhere far away, just sending in some probes. Sakura sighed as the rested her chin in her hand, why had she lied?

Why didn't she tell Gaara that she remembered?

Sakura felt her nails digging into her palm and swiftly unclenched her hand examining the light red lines that her nails had left behind.

She thought about her little spaz attack just now, she felt like she wanted to vomit, how embarrassing, now they thing you're a mental patient….

She remembered the looks everyone was giving her, Tenten looked slightly worried, Naruto looked as though he had crapped himself and then the captain, his face looking completely emotion less but his eyes showing that he was both slightly pissed and slightly mortified. Sakura felt her face heat up. How embarrassing. She just wanted to roll under the bed and stay there for another six months.

Tenten had left the room a moment ago and came back a moment later holding a bottle of brown liquid and a towel.

"Sakura the captain says that were going to stop at Raintree, it's a pirating port so we wont have to worry about people looking for any of us but just to play it safe were going to dye your hair" She smiled and she filled a bowl up with water and walked towards her.

"Why?"

"well, you sort of stand out" she said sheepishly painting to Sakura's hair.

"Oh" Sakura gave a half hearted smiled and ran her fingers through her pink locks. Itachi used to comment on her hair…

"_such a lovely color, like a blossom…" _

If any other person had said that to her she would have blushed, but coming from Itachi.

The words slithered out of his mouth like snaked and choked her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke stood in front of his mirror twisting his neck to the side trying to get a better look at the back of his head. He ran his fingers along the tip of his hair and sighed. It really did look like a chicken butt.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ok I know tha this chapter sucked and I know it took forever to put up and I know you all hate my by now… Im sooooooooooooo Sorry…

Please forgive me!

Hands out cookies


End file.
